NIEVE
by GABYNEKO
Summary: "Los hombres de nieve eran un clásico, sin embargo…". KatsuDeku.


**NIEVE**

 **By:** _ **K.G.Á.É.**_

"Los hombres de nieve eran un clásico, sin embargo…". KatsuDeku.

Drabble para la 'Semana de Actividad Deku' en el grupo de Facebook ' Squad De Protección A Deku'.

El tema del día es: _Nieve_.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **NIEVE**

La primera vez que vi nieve ¡fue asombroso!

De algún modo, parecía como magia. Algo esponjoso y blanco, que comenzaba a pintar el cielo de moteado. Y entonces ¡desaparecía al tocarlo!

Era como si quisiera escapar del contacto cálido.

Era frío y, al desaparecer, dejaba un rastro húmedo.

Cuando se acumulaba, el suelo se volvía blanco.

Era difícil caminar. Resbalar era común.

Algunos niños más grandes, se tiraban sobre el suelo blanco y comenzaba a moverse, dejando sus siluetas en la nieve. Otros más, la tomaban en sus manos y hacían grandes esferas que colocaban una sobre otra. Y le clavaban ramas y colocaban cosas encima. Era confuso verlos hacer aquello, hasta que gritaban ¡Listo!

¡Y un hombre de nieve sonriente quedaba a la vista!

¡Saludando! Con sus manos hechas de ramitas secas.

.

.

La primera vez que intenté hacer un amigo sonriente de nieve, las esferas se deshacían y las cosas se caían o deslizaban en la superficie, deformando su rostro en uno menos amigable. Uno que terminaba demolido por Kacchan, quien decía que 'estaba mal hecho'.

Era triste ver mi esfuerzo desaparecer en vano con una patada, pero Kacchan decía que me mostraría cómo se hacía un hombre de nieve.

El hombre de nieve que Kacchan hizo, lucía molesto y no sonriente.

—¡Para que no sea molestado, obviamente!—había sido su respuesta.

El hombre de nieve había quedado bastante bien, pero las manos de Kacchan estaban muy rojas.

Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo. Kacchan me pidió que extendiera mis manos.

—¡Ese hombre de nieve seré yo y, para representar a Deku, esto debería bastar!—

Al principio, no entendí del todo sus palabras. Esa vez, Kacchan sonreía. Esa vez, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y, esa vez, me hizo sonreír.

¡Estaba asombrado! Porque con la nieve podían crearse más que muñecos de nieve. Y aunque las manos de Kacchan estaban muy rojas por el frío, también:

¡Estaba muy feliz!

.

.

Años más tarde, la escultura con nieve era 'aburrida' para Kacchan, y tener batallas de bolas de nieve sin cuartel era mejor idea.

Para mí no tanto, porque las bolas se deshacían antes de alcanzar a los otros. Y terminaba empapado y con resfriado, por ser un blanco fácil. Aun así…

Me divertía.

.

.

La nieve dejó de ser divertida años después.

Ser empujado sobre ella no es agradable. La sensación de la nieve se vuelve más fría, porque la intención no es lúdica.

Porque tú no ríes y sólo son los otros riéndose de ti.

 _Burlándose._

Y lo peor era que, a pesar de ser fría, la sensación que quedaba en la piel era como la de una quemadura.

 _Ardía._

.

.

No obstante, los tiempos cambian.

Las personas crecen y aprenden nuevas cosas. Esquiar en la nieve puede ser una de esas cosas.

Esquiar puede ser competitivo y divertido a la vez.

Con los chicos de UA era así.

Hacer carreritas era divertido. Y aún si tus esquís se atoraban y aterrizabas en la nieve, aun así, había risas. También había alguien que extendiera su mano para ayudar.

Aun si recibías un frío golpe, de repente, y una persona sonriente fuera la culpable; no era cosa grave. Porque, aunque fuera difícil correr entre la nieve, era fácil darle alcance con una bola de nieve propia. Teniendo una sonrisa propia.

Los hombres de nieve eran un clásico, sin embargo, ahora estaban a otro nivel.

¡Eran exageradamente grandes y de formas muy variadas!

Y, cómo siempre, el de Kacchan era el que lucía más intimidante.

Si no hubiera estado haciendo ángeles de nieve, habría intentado hacer alguno, porque los chicos me han enseñado como hacer que un hombre de nieve luzca mejor.

¡De nuevo, es divertido jugar en la nieve!

Al menos, hasta que Aizawa-sensei nos pide regresar, porque continuaremos entrenando.

Preguntándome si aún falta alguien y para asegurarme que no sea así, volteó. Y ¡Waa…!

Kacchan luce sorprendido frente a mí, antes de lucir molesto de nuevo. Mientras guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¡¿Qué rayos miras, estúpido nerd?!—grita, y se apresura en crear distancia.

Suspiro y, por si acaso, volteó una vez más hacia atrás.

—¡¿Kacchan?!—grito sin poder evitarlo, con sorpresa.

Kacchan, al contrario de detenerse, camina más de prisa; dando zancadas en la nieve.

Si no fuera él, juraría que está avergonzado.

Corro tras él y le doy alcance.

Como años atrás, camino atrás de él.

Como años atrás, lo oigo chasquear la lengua.

Y, cómo años atrás, termino sonriendo.

Porque, como años atrás, acompañando al hombre de nieve que representa a Kacchan, en una esquina que queda escondida, hay un pequeño conejo de nieve. Porque para representarme:

¡Esto debería bastar!

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO...!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado...!

 ***** La imagen usada de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, la guardé desde google.


End file.
